


Stacked Deck

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Card Games, Competition, Drabble, Friendship, Fun, Games, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Reader-Insert, S06E14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You and a couple other Team Flash members have created a new card game out of Cisco’s Who’s Who? binder.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow & You, Caitlin Snow & reader, Cisco Ramon & Reader, Cisco Ramon & You, Ralph Dibny & Reader, Ralph Dibny & You, Team Flash (Flash TV 2014) & You
Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517003
Kudos: 6





	Stacked Deck

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S06E14

You slam down your card on the circular table in the Lounge with gusto.

“Beat that, chumps!” you say, looking down proudly at your play.

“Pfft,” Ralph dismisses, “the Trickster? Please! Try this on for size.” Your elongated friend takes his turn, revealing a Captain Cold card.

“Captain Cold? Yeah, right! I still have the upper hand.”

“Sorry, guys,” Caitlin interjects. “But I think we all know who the winner is this time.” The bio-engineer lays down her killer play - the Reverse Flash card.

“Aw damn,” you groan.

“ _Come on_!” Ralph exclaims, knowing the two of you have been beat. At least for this round.

“Excuse me!” comes a familiar voice. “What is going on here?!”

It’s Cisco. _Shoot!_ He’s not supposed to catch you playing with his precious cards.

“We were just having a friendly game of cards,” you try to play off innocently.

“With my _one of a kind_ , _homemade_ villain identity cards? Do you know how long that took me to organize!”

“You did include height, powers, weapons, and accuracy,” Caitlin says, “How were we not meant to make a game out of it?”

“That’s not the point!” the lusciously long-haired man protests.

“Would you feel better if you played a round or two with us?” you offer, fanning a fresh selection of cards. Cisco squints and lifts his chin suspiciously.

“One round,” he concedes, “but then they’re going back in the binder!”


End file.
